


Tried and Tested

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: This is the first of a pair of stories for the dialogue only @xfficchallenges. Sex is not generally as glamorous as we write, is it? So it got me thinking about the realities of Mulder and Scully getting down and dirty.Set in season 7… not too NSFW.





	1. Tried

“Mulder, do you want me to help you in the bathroom?”

“I’ve been holding it with one hand for a few years now, Scully.”

“I meant with your bandage, your wound care.”

“I can manage.”

“I’ll be right outside.”

“There’s beer in the fridge. We didn’t get to celebrate the New Year properly.”

“I don’t know, Mulder. That kiss was a nice way to ring it in.”

“I can do better. If you’re willing to do some more ringing.”

“Mulder, you’ve had a big night. It’s probably not the best time to…”

“To what? I just want to kiss you again.”

“I’ll get the beer. You do what you need to do in the bathroom, Mulder.”

“I’ll be right out.”

“I always did wonder what your bottom lip would feel like against my mouth, Mulder.”

“Better than you expected or better than you hoped?”

“It’s right up there with the smell of freshly baked bread, the unfurling of a new leaf, a new book by your favourite author, the cry of your newborn.”

“That’s a pretty good list of amazing things, Scully. I’m humbled. Can I be honest with you? I always did wonder what your breasts would feel like against my mouth.”

“Mulder!”

“I’m sorry. It’s the beer. No, actually. I’m not sorry. It’s the drugs. Can I say something else? I’m going to anyway. Your breasts are perfect. No, I mean it. They’re not too full, they sit just so, your nipples are neat and the most delicate shade of coral and I want to kiss them and suck them and…can I? Can I kiss them?”

“This is getting uncomfortable here, Mulder. My neck against the arm of the couch. It’s…can we go to your bedroom?”

“Can I check it first?”

“For what? Zombies?”

“Well, if you consider that I haven’t done my washing for a few weeks, there might well be some inanimate objects now able to walk by themselves.”

“If you need to find where you’ve thrown your undies and socks, then by all means, I’ll wait out here.”

“I’ll be real quick. Promise.”

“Mulder, do you feel okay?”

“Just a bit light-headed. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“This is probably not a good idea.”

“Scully, this is the best idea we’ve ever had.”

“Mulder, you’ve been attacked by…unknown assailants, you’ve got a nasty shoulder injury, you’ve been given some pretty heavy medication, you’ve been awake for more than 24 hours…”

“And I’m incredibly turned on and I don’t want to stop and I love you, Scully and don’t roll your eyes and ‘oh brother’ me again, Scully. Don’t. Just let me love you and let me make love to you and ouch!”

“I’m sorry, I caught my nail on your…Mulder, are you okay? You’re pale. You’re clammy.”

“I’m fine. Here…let me lie back and you get on top. You like it on top, don’t you? I mean, I can see all of you and I can help you get…there…if you can’t…I mean if you have trouble…do you have trouble with that, Scully? I’ve never asked you. I mean I know some women…”

“Shut up, Mulder. I can get there just fine most times. With or without help. But with your constant jabbering I can’t concentrate and I need to focus. It’s…”

“It’s what, Scully? It’s good? It’s good for me, I…ow!”

“What? Did I hurt you?”

“I moved too quick. My shoulder…I just want to touch you…oh god, Scully. You feel so…”

“Mulder? Mulder?”

“Mmm?”

“Mulder, are you okay? Can you open your eyes?”

“M’fine…are you? What are you doing here, Scully?”  
“I came back from the hospital with you, remember? To make sure you could manage…to help you…”

“I feel good. Really good. Do you feel good?”

“I feel fine, Mulder. Go back to sleep.”

“Happy New Year, Scully. Did I say that to you yet?”

“Yes, Mulder. You did.”

“I don’t remember.”

“You need to rest. Just go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Scully?”

“Yes, Mulder?”

“I love you.”

“Oh, brother.”


	2. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of a pair of stories for the dialogue only @xfficchallenges. Sex is not generally as glamorous as we write, is it? So it got me thinking about the realities of Mulder and Scully getting down and dirty. 
> 
> Set in season 7… definitely NSFW.

“Scully?”  
“Mulder…I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“S’okay…are you leaving?”  
“Not if you don’t want me to.”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Fairly sure.”  
“Fairly? That’s not a very encouraging start.”  
“It’s been a strange few days and I have a tendency to overanalyse and you know I’m not good with my expressing my feelings and it would be wrong to say that I don’t have any doubts, because I do. I always do. And when I get nervous I talk a lot… Can I get in, Mulder? It’s cold out here.”  
“I’ve been holding the covers back for so long that my arm has gone into paralysis.”  
“Sorry. Your bed still smells like you. That’s nice…that’s comforting.”  
“I’m pretty glad about that, Scully. Because I want you to be comfortable. And I want you to be sure.”  
“I think this…what we’re going to do…is inevitable, don’t you?”  
“All paths lead to my bed? I’d like to think it’s a conscious choice brought about by the depth of our feelings for each other. But if you’re not ready, Scully, that’s fine. What we have is something worth waiting for. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”  
“Oh, Mulder.”  
“Come here, Scully. I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to. I just want to feel you close to me.”  
“Mulder, are you totally naked?”  
“I always sleep like this.”  
“I’m not complaining. I was just checking.”  
“You can look if you like. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”  
“I trust you, Mulder. And I feel…this feels…right.”  
“Can I kiss you? Kiss the back of your neck?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ve always loved the smell of your shampoo, Scully. You’re sensitive here.”  
“How can you tell? Oh, yes.”  
“Even through your bra cups, Scully. That’s pretty impressive. Any other sensitive areas I should know about?”  
“My inner elbows, the spot at the join of my thumb to my wrist, my hipbones, the backs of my knees, my inner ankles.”  
“Can I kiss you in all those spots?”  
“Can you kiss my lips first?”  
“Turn round then. You taste like great coffee and wistfulness. Like promises and Sunday morning lie-ins.”  
“That’s very poetic, Mulder, but you’re nose is…it’s difficult to breathe. How do people do this?”  
“Practice. We haven’t kissed all that much, as I recall.”  
“Your recall is…let’s practice some more. If I move my head this way and you tip yours a bit more that way, I should be able to breathe.”  
“This is nice, Scully. You feel good here. It feels familiar, somehow.”  
“Your arm is right under my rib cage, Mulder. It’s hurting a little. Can you shift it up or down a little?”  
“I think I prefer down. You have a very nice ass, Scully. Have I ever told you that?”  
“I’m not sure where that would fit in between the ‘we have a new case’ and ‘did you get shot again?’ sorts of conversations we tend to have. But thank you. Yours is pretty fine too. If I could reach it, I’d squeeze it but my arms are too short when you’re on top of them.”  
“So, if I were a betting man, I’d say that your certainty quotient has surged somewhat from fairly to definitely?”  
“I’d say that surging is a theme that is developing here, Mulder. Your…against my belly, it’s nice…but…”  
“But?”  
“But if I could just move down a little I could rub it against my…”  
“Yes…please. Do that.”  
“Mulder? Can I take off my clothes?”  
“Is that an actual question?”  
“Mulder.”  
“It’s amazing how you can say my name and I know you’re rolling your eyes, even in the dark.”  
“Do you want the light on?”  
“Do you?”  
“I’m in your bed. I’d say it’s your call.”  
“Yes. I want the light on. I want to be able to see you.”  
“You’ve seen me before, Mulder.”  
“But not like this.”  
“Well…”  
“Scully, have I ever told you that your breasts are perfect? No, I mean it. They’re not too full, they sit just so, your nipples are neat and the most delicate shade of coral and I want to kiss them and suck them and…“  
“You want to kiss them?”  
“We’ve always had that unspoken communication thing going on, Scully. Shift up further. I can’t reach.”  
“That better, Mulder?”  
“That is beyond better. That is…am I hurting you? You flinched.”  
“It’s only because my foot is trapped under your thigh and my toes are cramping.”  
“Better?”  
“Mmm, yes. I love how your chest hair tickles my breasts when I lean forward to kiss you.”  
“I love how your nipples brush against my chest hair when you do that. It’s the most erotic feeling. Can I touch you…there?”  
“You want to touch my clit?”  
“Scully!”  
“I’m a doctor, Mulder. You’re a psychologist. These body parts have names. Use them. Tell me where you want me to touch you.”  
“Where can you reach?”  
“Well, if I lean back a little, I can cup your balls with one hand and…no…I just can’t get to your nipple. Oh, Mulder, that feels good. Your thumb is…yes.”  
“Scully, can you maybe lessen your grip a little. I’m sensitive.”  
“God, sorry, Mulder. I didn’t realise how much I was squeezing. This is so weird.”  
“But weird good, right?”  
“Yes, Mulder. Weird really good. Can I slide on now?”  
“If you’re ready…wait, oh, yes…Scully. You’re ready. Oh…oh…”  
“Mulder?”  
“Sorry, I just had the strangest sensation of déjà vu.”  
“Oh no!”  
“Scully?”  
“My foot’s gone into cramp…I can’t move it…my toes are…shit…I’m going to have to roll off. Ouch!”  
“I’m sorry, Scully.”  
“It’s okay. I hit my elbow on your bedside cabinet and I think I knocked your glass of water over. Do you want me to clean it up?”  
“No! Not yet.”  
“Mulder, do you want to go on top?”  
“Missionary?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with vanilla or beige, Mulder.”  
“I just want you to enjoy it.”  
“I will…but it’s our first time…we’re still exploring what we like, finding out about each other. We don’t have to do it all at once. Please, Mulder. Come on.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t. That’s it. That’s good, Mulder. So good.”  
“Scully, you feel amazing.”  
“You can go a little harder.”  
“What? I can’t hear you. You’re mumbling.”  
“Your arm is across my face, just move it a little. That’s it. You can go harder. That’s what I was saying.”  
“I can?”  
“Yes, like that. Oh.”  
“Oh, sorry, Scully. That was embarrassing.”  
“Mulder, you’re heating up, your skin is sweaty against mine. Friction. Those sorts of noises are normal.”  
“Skin farts?”  
“I prefer trumpets of love, Mulder.”  
“Don’t make me laugh, Scully. I’m…”   
“Coming?”  
“Nnngh..nhgghhg…ahhh…” 

 

“Mulder? Mulder? Are you okay?”  
“Is that an actual question?”  
“Do you have any tissues?”  
“What?”  
“Tissues, to stop the…”  
“Don’t say it. And no. Sorry. I guess I’m a little out of practice.”  
“It’s okay. I’ll just use my…panties. I can wash them out after…”  
“Should we have used something?”  
“Mulder, I’ve seen your bloods. Besides, that sort of friction is the good sort of friction.”  
“Scully, you didn’t…”  
“I know. It’s fine.”  
“Can I help you?”  
“It’s a little messy at the moment.”  
“I don’t mind.”  
“I do.”  
“I’ll get better. I haven’t…it’s been a long time.”  
“I know. And I enjoyed it, Mulder. The first time is always a little awkward.”  
“I just imagined that we would slip into some kind of rhythm, you know. That we would instantly know what each other likes.”  
“We’ll get there. Together.”  
“That’s a fantasy of mine, Scully.”  
“Simultaneous, Mulder? Do you know what the odds of that are?”  
“I’m willing to do lots of research to reduce those odds, Dr Scully.”  
“I’ll bet you are. I’ll be right back.”

“Feel better, Scully?”  
“I feel clean, but my legs are wobbly. Haven’t used those muscles in a while. I’ll be sore tomorrow.”  
“Your legs are gorgeous and they’ll be even more gorgeous wrapped around my shoulders.”  
“Mulder.”  
“Scully, I owe you.”  
“It’s not a competition.”  
“I like to pay my dues, and besides that, I want to taste you.”  
“Nobody says that in real life, Mulder.”  
“Too porn?”  
“Too fanfic.”  
“You read fanfic, Scully?”  
“Only on stakeouts.”  
“Favourite trope?”  
“One bed. Tight quarters. That sort of thing.”  
“Well, well, Scully. Then let me unfold you like flower petals and circle your hot nub with my curious tongue.”  
“That is right up there with the words ‘moist’, ‘flaccid’ and ‘erect’ as the most disturbing use of the English language.”  
“What if I said this instead, Scully…I want you.”  
“That’s better.”  
“I need you.”  
“Pretty hot.” 

 

“Scully?”  
“Yes, Mulder.”  
“Earlier, you said my bed still smells like me. Still. What did you mean by that?”  
“It was just a slip of the tongue, Mulder.”  
“I like your slips of the tongue, Scully.”  
“You’re incorrigible, Mulder.”  
“Not only that, but I’m really naughty too.”  
“Shut up, Mulder.” 

 

“Scully?”  
“Yes, Mulder?”  
“I love you.”  
“Oh… Mulder. I love you too.”


End file.
